Struggle
by DarkHallows
Summary: She struggles to get through the tunnels, can she survive? Songfic to Within Temptation's Angels-SUNRISE SPOILERS!-


**Yeah, another warriors story! I guess I sort of am on hiatus with Sunrise (which wasn't all that great) and Envy is a one-shot... Wait? Only two? Oh yeah, I haven't finished Lazy Daisy yet. Anyway, enjoy. I still do not own warriors.. The song doesn't fit perfectly, but a few lines really stood out to me.**

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

No, no, no! I pushed myself onward, rocks falling around me. Got to get away. A yowl escapes my jaws. Not that it can be heard over the tumbling of boulders. My head ached, I was pushing back the thoughts of betrayal and hurt I felt from my clan.

My clan?

Even if I did get out of this alive I would never go back.

_No time to think, just run! _I reminded myself.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

My paws were sore, beyond that actually. What kept me from giving up? But... all I wanted then was to leave, to survive. Every painful second seemed like moons. Every pawstep seemed my last. Rocks slammed into my broken body body. But what hurt the most, the thing that made me want to give up, the lies. The lies I had told, of course, but more were the lies my mother and aunt had told. To the whole clan (all four clans!).

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

I have been told I'm an intelligent cat... why couldn't I see that Leafpool was my mother? It seems obvious now...

But why did she do it?! Foxdung! I can't understand...

_She will pay though! I swear to StarClan. Even if I don't kill her, I'll make her wish she was dead. I mean, she does already... but... _thoughts raced through my head. My pelt snagged on the side of the tunnel and it snapped me back to reality.

The rockfall grew heavier.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

I shook with fear and rage, but kept on running. My breath was gone, and I had to pant to get any air. But the tunnel seemed to be sealing. A few breaths more and I might have die from suffocation. No, no! I couldn't. The end of the tunnel was in sight, I prayed to StarClan I would get out alive. Even if I had to swim.

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_I can go to Sol! _I figured. He would help make them pay!

Suddenly, I reached the water. Howling with victory, I sucked in as much air as I could... and swam. I darted through the water like a RiverClan cat. It felt horrible, but soothing, as I wasn't gaining more bruises.

I needed air! My paws scrambled at the icy water but it didn't help.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

The surface was in sight! Almost...

Almost...

"Ha-" I started, but then realized it was frozen. The outburst left my lungs filled with water. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't!

I hit the ice, trying to crack it. I was in luck! It was thin, and a small crack appeared. Surely... I would die!

I clawed the ice, and it broke enough for me to stick my head out.

Oh thank StarClan! I eagerly shoved my head through and spat out the water. Choking and gasping, I pushed myself back under, and clawed furiously. Finally, finally I was free.


End file.
